User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 27. "What They Died For"
Episode 27. "What They Died For" Central Characters: Sarah & Tori The next morning. Sarah is with Triggerfinger and Cece, discussing the survivors’ plan. Triggerfinger: Wait, who’s going? Sarah: All of us. Cece: Even Lizzy and the baby? Sarah: Especially Lizzy and the baby. They’ll stay there. I don’t want them anywhere near the warzone. You have us covered, right? Triggerfinger: Yes. If anyone asks, you’re all at the caves with the citizens. Cece: Are you so sure this will work? Sarah: I’m positive. If anyone has the answer to getting rid of Dharma and Dani for good, it’s Michi. All you need to worry about is staying on Dharma’s good side. They probably don’t trust you as much as you don’t trust them. Cece: But they need us. Triggerfinger: For how long? Sarah: Long enough for this plan to work, trust me. Cece: This probably sounds insensitive, but I’m glad your plane fell from the sky and onto this island. You’ve all helped us so much. Thank you. Sarah: Thank me when this island is Dharma and Dani-free. *Flashback* Sarah, in a security guard uniform, is walking in the entrance of the Sydney Opera House. With no warmth to her face, she looks at all of the guests. A couple approaches her. It’s Cam and Yazzy. Cam: Hi. Could you point us to the Joan Sutherland Theatre? Sarah: (grabbing Cam’s map) Uh, sure. You follow this hall down here and it should be on your left. Yazzy: Thank you so much. Sarah: No problem. As the couple leaves, Sarah spots another couple getting into a loud spat, the man clearly intoxicated. Sarah approaches the two just as the man shoves his wife. Sarah: Hey! She tries restraining him. Man: I’m alright! I’m alright! Sarah: Come on, you’re out of here. Sarah shoves the man to walk out of the venue, and he grabs onto his wife’s arm, trying to drag her out to her dismay. Sarah: Hey, let her go! Man: This is my wife, alright? I can do whatever the hell I want. He continues to drag her despite her losing her balance and falling. Sarah takes her gun from her belt and aims it at him. Sarah: I said. Let. Her. Go. A crowd forms, including other security guards and Sarah’s supervisor. Supervisor: Dawson! Holster your weapon, now! The man, having let go of his wife, flees the venue as Sarah lowers her gun. She looks at her supervisor. Supervisor: My office. Now. *Present* Sarah, Xav, Tori, Guddon, Nick, Matt, Lizzy (holding her baby) and Troy are walking in the forest to Michi’s cave. Tori: Finally getting a chance to meet the great Michi. I’m kind of nervous, actually. Nick: Don’t be nervous. She’s the sweetest person ever. She’s like that one grandmother that gives you extra servings and slips money into your fist when your parents aren’t looking. Lizzy: Promise me one thing, guys. When you defeat these guys and find a way off the island, you’ll come back for us. Matt: What’s wrong? Not down to raise a baby in the wilderness? I think it’ll build character. Guddon: Besides, we don’t even know how we’re getting off the island. Troy: The submarines? Guddon: Oh, so, you know how to operate those things? Nick: Weren’t you in the military? Can’t you figure it out? Sarah: Air force. Not navy. But it’s our only hope, so I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’ll be the first one on those subs and risk getting lost at sea. Voice: Who says you’re getting on those subs? The survivors turn around to find Katie behind them, pointing a rifle. Xav: You followed us? Katie: Well, of course I did. Couldn’t let you leave with the gem, could I? Guddon: What are you talking about? Katie: Don’t play dumb. I’ve spent 15 years trying to find this gem. She pulls out the jewel Guddon replaced and tosses it at them. Katie: You don’t think I know a decoy when I see it? Now… She cocks her gun. Katie: You’ve got 3 seconds to give me the gem, and I might let you all live. One… The survivors all look at each other. Katie: Two… Guddon steps forward with the gem. Voice: Three. A gunshot is heard and Katie finds herself shot in the head, collapsing to the ground. CC comes out of the trees and approaches the group. CC: What the hell do you think you’re doing? Sarah: You just killed your second-in-command. CC: You didn’t answer my question. Are you going to Michi? Guddon, hesitantly, nods. CC: Alright. Let’s go. CC walks ahead of the group and leads them to the cave, the survivors all confused. ' ' Dani and Gage are still in bed. Gage: So...what are we now? Dani: My...partner. Gage: Your partner? Dani: The King to my Queen. Gage: You don’t even know me. How could I possibly be your king? Dani: Gage, for 20 years this island has been under my reign, and mine alone. No man to make the decisions. And for 20 years, no man on the island has ever even attempted to be with me. They’re all too scared I guess. Gage: That’s...interesting. I didn’t think you needed a man to rule the island with you. Dani: Don’t get it twisted. Have you ever played the game, Chess, before? Gage: Sure. Dani: Well, the Queen has all the power. There’s no limitation to her moves. Without the Queen, the King is defenseless, because he can’t move as much. But somehow, the game ends when the King is eliminated. This is just my way of saying that this island needs both a queen and a king. Dani leans in to kiss Gage. Dani: But of course, I’m the one with all the power. Cut to Michi’s cave, where the survivors and CC are sitting with Michi, Red, Wandy and Brittany. Michi looks at CC. Michi: What’s your business in all of this? CC: I thought Dharma was doing the right thing, but now I’m not so sure. Maybe coming back home is what I needed to remind me of why I started the Resistance in the first place. Xav: Please, Michi. Tell us how to beat them. Tell us how to protect the island. Michi: To know how to use the gem, you need to know the background of it. When Dharma was driven out of Hydra Island, Victoria and I casted a spell that would keep the island hidden. The island doesn’t stay in one place for too long, making it exceptionally hard to find. But...we created this gem as a locator. If one had the gem and was anywhere near the island, it would glow. Guddon: So, when our plane flew over the island… Michi: A great force pulled your plane to crash onto the island. There are several other islands all over the world, just as powerful and special as this one. Seemingly inhabited. The gem was put on one of the islands, but neither Victoria nor I knew which one. CC: So, that’s why when I came to you for help before I left, you told me to find the gem on each of these islands. But, everytime we would enter an island, our people would be killed. Guddon: Except for me and my group. Dharma sent us to an island that we thought was inhabited, and we ran into a group of men who almost killed us, until I spoke in their native language. Tori: How did you know what language they spoke? Guddon: I pride myself in knowing multiple ancient and seemingly dead languages. (speaking in the language of the Hydra people) Some mysteries are meant to remain as mysteries. Michi: (in native language) And some things known to us are disconnected from the truth to keep those mysteries be. Nick: So what does the gem do? Michi: I sent CC to find Dharma and have them locate the gem so they can bring it back to the island. The gem...it’s a weapon of mass destruction. When shattered, it takes the lives of everyone in its vicinity. Tori: How do we make sure this gem is destroyed close enough for both Dharma and Dani’s army without us being anywhere near it? Sarah: We go into war. Matt: But, we’d still be… Sarah: Look, I’m not going to expect any of you there. In fact, I’d rather you be as far away as possible. But we need to get a battle going, one that will force Dharma and Dani to put all hands on deck. I’ll be there. I’ll make sure the gem is broken. Nick: No...no. We’ll come up with a plan. We’ll find a different way. Sarah: I’ve already made up my mind. Our friends...Cam, Yazzy, Damian, Jolie, Jake, Brandon, Hunter, Catie, that doctor I never got to meet but you all speak so highly of...Ari & Kelly, and so many others in our group have given their lives to get us to this point. To make sure we’re all still fighting. This is what they died for, and I’d be damned if I didn’t something to make sure you’re all safe. To make sure none of us die. To make sure we all go home. Nick, tearing up, gives Sarah a kiss, then a hug. Tori steps out of the caves to get some fresh air. Michi joins her. Michi: Tori, right? Tori: Uh...yeah. How did you? Michi: A little birdy told me you were nervous to meet me. Why? Tori: Oh, uh, it’s just people have put you on this pedestal as the great protector of the island. Well, I guess, previous protector… Michi: You heard about Alex. Tori: She visited us, actually. Breaking in her new powers. Michi: Yeah, well, my time was up. Any longer and I would’ve died with those powers. Tori: Is it the same for your sister? Michi: I’ve been trying to get her to find her candidate, but she just won’t give up her powers. Tori: How do you pick a candidate? Michi: Alex has this...gift...a powerful aura around her. It’s why the rhinos, who I’ve conjured up to protect myself from Dani’s army, were so obedient to her. Tori: An aura… Michi: We all have an aura that surrounds us. But, some of us, the special ones, we have gifts that need to be untapped. Tori: Can you tell what kind of aura I have? Michi looks at Tori, with an unwarm expression. Tori: Never mind. It’s probably just… Michi: Darkness? It’s not a bad thing, Tori. All of us have a shadow around us. One that likes to steal light from our lives. Some are more powerful than others. But that’s not where your gifts lie. Tori: I think I already know what my gift is. I attract death. People around me die and I get to suffer watching them. Maybe I should be the one to set off the gem… *Flashback* Tori and Delia are walking down a street. Delia: Would you slow down? Tori: I can’t. Apparently, she’s one of the greatest in the world. I need answers, Delia. Delia: We are on this retreat to clean yourself from your burdens and guilt. A week on vacation so you can feel good about yourself, not get worked up about some...curse. Tori: The first thing about AA is forgiving your yourself, right? You taught me that. Well, I can’t forgive myself for all of the lives that have been lost until I know why. Tori continues walking until she reaches a fortuneteller’s store. Coming out, Hunter bumps into Tori. Hunter: Sorry, about that. Tori: It’s no problem. Hunter smiles then walks away. Tori and Delia enter the store and approach the fortuneteller sitting at the table. The girls join her. Fortuneteller: Hello. My name is Angelique. What brings you here? Delia: Shouldn’t you already know that? Tori elbows Delia. Tori: Excuse her. I just...I needed some answers. All my life, it seems like I attract death. I just need to know why. Why is this happening to me? The fortuneteller takes Tori’s hands and closes her eyes. She shakes her head. Angelique: I’m afraid I don’t have the answers you need. Delia: I fucking knew it. Tori: Please, you must know something. Angelique: There’s no reason. There’s no reason for why you attract great amounts of death. There’s no reason why you’ll attract death for the person you love. Tori’s eyes grow wide. Tori: Wh-what? Angelique: Just like the young man before you, death will come in the way with the next person you confess your love to. Tori shakes her head and walks out of the store, Delia following. Delia: Tori, wait. She’s crazy. She doesn’t know what she’s saying. Tori: Leave me alone Delia. Delia: No, I won’t. Could you please stop walking away from me? Tori stops and turns to Delia. Tori: Stay away from me, if you know what’s good for you. Delia: What’s the matter with you? Tori: Did you not just hear what she said? Delia: What does that have to… Delia looks at Tori, who begins tearing up. Delia: Tori… She tries putting her hands on Tori’s shoulders, but Tori just pushes her away. Tori: Stop! A bike messenger approaches the two, zooming between them and forcing Delia to lose her balance, stepping backwards onto the street. Tori and Delia look at each other, and suddenly, a bus crashes into Delia. Tori steps back and leans against a wall, speechless and in tears. *Present* Gage heads back to his room to find Alex and Mackenzie inside. Gage: What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Alex closes her eyes and vanishes, appearing right next to Gage. Gage: How the hell… Alex: I’m the Protector of Island now, and we’re here so we can do what I’m supposed to do. Gage: Which is? Mackenzie: Stopping my mother Gage: What? Alex: Gage, this is why we’re here. To take her down from the island. And with my new powers, we can’t be stopped. Gage: I can’t believe this is happening. Mackenzie: Why do you smell like that? Gage: Like what? Mackenzie: Like Dani. Gage: I...well…. Mackenzie: Are you sleeping with her? Gage: That’s honestly none of your business. Alex: Gage, we need to stop her. We need to save the island from her army and Dharma. Gage: She’s your mother. How could you go against her? Mackenzie: She killed my father, you know that? Gage: What? Mackenzie: Yeah. Not to long after I was born, she killed him so she can be the leader. She used him and for whatever reason, she’s using you too. Alex: Gage...we need to help our friends. Cut to Michi’s cave. Sarah: Alright, CC and I should head back. Try to get this war heated. Nick: Well, I’m coming. Sarah: Nick...no. You can’t be on the battlefield for when this gem breaks. Nick: I’m not letting you do this alone. Xav: Neither am I. It’s like you said, this is what they died for. We need to avenge our friends. Lizzy: Well...I’ll happily stay behind. The survivors chuckle and Sarah smiles at them. Sarah: Alright then. Let’s do this. Blood for blood. Everyone cheers. *Flashback* Sarah is sitting at the airport bar, drinking. Tori approaches the bar and sits on a stool near her. Tori: Just a lemonade. Sarah: If it’s about those ridiculous prices, I could just pay for your drink. Tori looks at the stranger and smiles. Tori: Uh..no..it’s alright. Sarah: Why not? You an alcoholic? Tori looks at her again, then grins. Tori: Alright then. Rum and coke. Sarah chuckles as the bartender hands Tori her drink. Sarah: Where you headed? Tori: Los Angeles. Sarah: No way. Same here. Flight 815? Tori: Yeah. Seat 23B. Sarah: 42F. Tail-section...it should be fun. Tori: What’s in LA? Sarah: Home. Got fired from my job at the Opera House. You? Tori: Home. Hopefully… Tori sighs, hesitant to drink her glass. Sarah raises her glass to Tori and Tori meets her with a clink. Category:Blog posts